Bubblegum Pink
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Sosteniendo sus manos, entrelazándolas, soportando el dolor en la mano del otro.


_Noe , hermosa Noe, te quiero mucho y espero te haya gustado este pequeño y humilde Os que te escribí, en serio en cierto punto cuando finalice este Os me sentí orgullosa de mi pero a la vez pensé que lo que había escrito no era lo suficiente para ti y me sentí un poco mal pero me sentí super feliz cuando me dijiste que te gusto, ahre ya empecé de sentimental.  
_

* * *

Matsukawa Issei se considera alguien tranquilo, alto como un poste (o eso ha escuchado de unos niños que chocaron con el). Le gusta la fotografía, le gusta leer e implementar sus dudas existenciales, el vóley, el chicle rosa (así le llama él en vez de decirle chicle de fresa y cereza), el filete de hamburguesa rellena de queso, y más si las prepara Makki, quien tiene ese toque de ama de casa en la cocina.

Claro que, como todo ser humano, tiene sus preocupaciones. Como cuando dicen que sus cejas son gruesas, o que tiene los párpados un poco caídos y parece tener sueño siempre. Cuando le dicen que luce una persona demasiado tranquila y que parece no importarle nada o, aun peor, cuando le han gritado drogadicto cuando él inocentemente sólo iba caminando por la calle.

Esos días han sido algo fatales para él, es un hombre hecho y derecho. Bueno, es un universitario que sobrevive a base de café y unas ojeras que remarcan un poco las bolsas moradas debajo de su iris marrón.

Pero todo el mundo queda fuera, todo deja de importar cuando llega a casa, cuando sabe que, al llegar al lugar considerado hogar, estará Makki. Ah, Makki. Su querido Takahiro Hanamaki. Él puede estar debajo de un puente en la miseria y sin nada, pero si Makki está a su lado ese sería su hogar, porque no hay hogar donde no está Makki.

Cabe decir que su flor favorita es la Sakura porque el color de los pétalos le recuerda al cabello de Makki, o el chicle rosa porque el color _"rosa chicloso"_ es el nombre que tiene la tintura que utiliza Makki.

Adora los fines de mes porque son los días en que Makki tiene que retocarse la tintura para que su cabello castaño-marrón no salga a relucir (color natural que también le gusta cabe decir). Pero si tuviera que elegir el color que le queda y representa mejor a Hanamaki sería el rosa chicloso. Esos días, los fines de mes cuando Makki llega con la tintura y le pide que le ayude a retocarse el cabello con sonrisa y ojos luminosos como siempre, son sus favoritos. Aun a sabiendas de que sabe que Mattsun lo hará sin que se lo pida. Es un pequeño ritual, tal vez más como una costumbre, que tienen; pero es de ellos, sólo de ellos y de nadie más.

Y es que para él suena tan malditamente jodidamente bien el _ellos_ ; par, cómplices, pareja, como quieran llamarle.

Podría decir que es muy cursi, pero es así: simple y sencillo. No sabía que podía ser así. No obstante, simplemente ocurrió, como si escurriera de su boca sin poder detenerlo cada vez que piensa en él.

Por qué no hay ciencia detrás de lo que hace Makki con él. Quizá él no lo note pero el más mínimo movimiento provoca un terremoto en su mundo; con la más radiante felicidad atrae la paz, atrae la alegría y siente fuegos artificiales rodeándole. En cambio cuando arrastra la más mínima tristeza por sus poros, cuando sus ojos se inundan de tristeza, cuando su voz se vuelve apagada, Mattsun se siente como en una ciudad abandonada, desolada, terriblemente afligido y la premura por darle calidez, por volverse un caballero antiguo, volverse de acero y cuidarlo en contra de todos y de él mismo si fuera ese es el caso.

Porque, sin Makki, el mundo se quebraría poco a poco.

Quiere hacerle feliz, darle todo, cada una de las cosas y ser equitativo, un igual con él.

Como la vez que pensó que sería una buena idea hacerse una expansión, pero a la hora del momento se acobardó un poco (mucho) y Makki, todo sonrisas, le dijo que estaba bien, que no tuviera miedo, que él estaría a su lado. Y así fue, le arrastro hasta el local, lo sentó en la silla y dijo en voz clara: _Necesitamos que nos haga una expansión a cada uno._

Sosteniendo sus manos, entrelazándolas, soportando el dolor en la mano del otro.

Como ahora, sosteniendo sus manos (sosteniendo la mano de Makki) mientras duerme, mientras le ve respirar dócil, apacible, dejando de lado su fuerza, su furia que no ha despertado todavía, junto con él.

La luz del sol apenas brilla, unos cuantos rayos iluminan la habitación oscura, sin embargo, es cálida.

Observa el pecho pálido de Makki inhalar aire y soltarlo, lentamente. Contornea sus clavículas, las articulaciones que conforman su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios rosas, aquellos que le han dado la felicidad y, por qué no, incluso la tristeza.

Labios que murmuran un _Buenos días_  
Tan dulce, tan apacible, tan solo como Makki sabe hacerlo.

Devolviendo el apretón de manos, Mattsun puede jurar que está viendo al sol despertar y se pregunta si Ícaro se sintió como él cuándo se acercó al sol.

Un beso en su mentón; un _te amo_ , susurrado a él, a nadie más.

Y ahí es donde la magia comienza, donde Makki despierta, donde lo extraordinario toma lugar en la habitación.

Suaves besos comienzan a ser esparcidos por su mentón, se acumulan, hasta llegar a sus pómulos depositados uno a uno, besando sus parpados, bajando por un lado hasta depositar un suave beso en sus labios con una pequeña risilla.

—Mattsun, te besaría más, lo haría pero necesito cepillarme los dientes— Dice dándole nuevamente un beso en su mejilla.

—Necesitamos.

También ama eso, despertar a su lado, compartir su pequeña rutina, cepillarse los dientes codo a codo, en su pequeño baño, compartir la misma pasta de menta mientras se observan en el espejo. Y él no lo dirá, pero siempre observa cómo van cambiando con el tiempo. Las situaciones cambian hasta el más mínimo rasgo y espera que sea así hasta el final, observar los cambios a través de los años, observar cómo sus pieles dejan de ser tersas, cómo el tiempo hace estragos en sus células, pero, si todo eso va a suceder, que suceda mientras ellos estén juntos.

Observa los ojos adormilados de Makki, observarle le hace darse cuenta que el fin de mes se acerca (si no es hoy); que Makki necesita retocarse el cabello y que cualquier día de estos llegará a decirle que le tinte el cabello.

No lo sabe, el tiempo pasa, fluye pero ellos siguen ahí, _ellos permanecen._

Desde preparatoria, hasta ahora y hasta que el amor termine, pero no espera eso, incluso si el amor se le termina a él, todo simplemente volvería a empezar, volvería a amarlo desde cero.

Makki ríe

—Siempre pareces observar más allá del espejo, más allá de nosotros.

—Lo hago, siempre.

Se sonríen, cómplices, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer una travesura.

—Mattsun~—Llama su nombre, como un mantra, como una suave tonada. — Volvamos a cama, es temprano, es domingo.

Y Mattsun sabe que él se convertiría en un tirano por él, así que su simple petición es cosa fácil y lo acepta.

Es su día, no hay nada, no hay clases, no hay que lidiar con parciales, con profesores, con calificaciones y sabe que ambos han estado un poco estresados por la universidad.

Así que sin más acepta, porque se lo merecen, aislarse de todo. De todos.

Vuelven a la cama como se vuelve al lugar que trae paz.

Abrazos, susurros, canciones cantadas contra sus labios, días contados que no han sido contados por completo, sueños, mundos que solo ellos saben y conocen un domingo por la mañana.

Abrazados, entre sabanas, calientitos como cuando hace frío y tienes un buen chocolate caliente en manos con una buena bufanda.

Intentan desparecer el espacio inexistente porque necesitan estar juntos, como unos adolescentes experimentando por primera vez lo que es tocar a otro y el placer en ello.

Besos fugases que desencadenan algo más.

Lento y sin prisas, como la primera vez. Aunque ya conocen todo, hasta la cicatriz que tiene Mattsun detrás de la rodilla derecha, nadie más la conoce, nadie más la ha visto porque es diminuta, prácticamente inexistente; sin embargo, ahí está.

Tienen sus momentos, sus encuentros, sus modos.

Manos recorriendo la piel del otro y viceversa. Ya se saben sus caminos, sin embargo, aunque ya los conocen, jamás dejan de ser sorprendentes, como si fueran nuevos navegando la piel del otro; aun así, saben los puntos clave. Besar el cuello de Makki sin prisa, adentrándose en sus piernas, poniendo su sexo duro por sobre la ropa en el trasero del otro, mientras sus manos navegan sus caderas recorriendo su espalda hasta bajar a sus glúteos y agarrarlos fuertemente, como si fueran a huir y tiene que sostenerlos. Y lo sabe, sabe cómo arquear la espalda de Makki y Mattsun jura que no hay cosa más hermosa que sus músculos contrayéndose, recorriendo su espalda. Encuentra esos dos hoyuelos que tiene sobre sus glúteos y los masajea, besa vorazmente sus labios rosas y se pega más a Makki, pegando sus caderas a las suyas y frotándolas. Siguen frotándose por sobre la ropa y no llevan prisa, ya no son jóvenes apresurados. La mano de Makki recorren su cuero cabelludo acercándolo más para un beso más profundo, mientras que con la otra recorre su pecho, suaves gemidos ahogados en la boca del otro, ahogando todo dentro del otro, tomando todo, cada suspiro, cada respiro y sus libidos aumentan. Un gozo, el gozo de estar juntos y poderse tomar como un buen vino.

Caliente, el aire es caliente y ellos se siente hervir, Mattsun cuela su mano por debajo de la pijama de Godzilla (regalo de Iwaizumi) hasta tocar el miembro duro y caliente de Makki. Lo frota con su mano, lentamente, torturando a Makki en un suave éxtasis, robando suspiros de sus labios, arrancándole el aliento mientras le pide más y él no puede negarse, ni a sus instintos así que deja de ponerle atención a Makki y cuela su mano en su pijama, sacando su pene y uniéndolo al de Makki, bajando y subiendo lentamente, tomando ambos. Makki une su mano a la de él para pedirle que lo haga más rápido, que lo lleve al cielo y no puede negarse, así que deja a Makki tomar el control sobre sus miembros mientras los frota más rápido. Sigue besando su cuello, lento a comparación de Makki, une nuevamente su mano a la de su novio porque siente su mano al igual que sus piernas temblar y sabe que Makki se correrá, conoce sus hábitos y manías, unen sus labios tomando lo que les pertenece dentro de la boca del otro, unen sus lenguas en una guerra y puede observar los ojos de Makki inundarse de lágrimas por el próximo éxtasis. Siente cómo Makki aprieta más duro sus miembros y lo acorrala más cerca con sus piernas sobre su cadera y el gemido que profiere al correrse y decir su nombre es su perdición, siempre lo será, pero él aún necesita un poco más, masajea un poco más sus miembros y el semen de Makki hace más fácil el trabajo y sabe que igualmente llegará a su clímax. Necesita a los labios ajenos como una droga. Jadean, aquellos labios tan adictivos, tan jodidamente adictivos piensa, mientras lo besa y se corre mientras suspira Makki y mío de una sola vez.

Le roba los últimos suspiros a Makki como un Dementor y le otorga los suyos.

Jadeantes ambos, un domingo por la mañana al llegar al clímax.

Makki ríe y es música para sus oídos.

—Ya no somos tan jóvenes para otra ronda— comenta depositando un beso en su frente.

—Ya no lo somos, pero tenemos toda la tarde.

Y ambos sienten que tienen toda la eternidad.


End file.
